1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an event notification method and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a method for providing event notification according to the moving state and a portable apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices such as a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a digital camera, have become indispensable belongings to the users due to the convenience of use for daily life. Most of the portable devices provide notification function. A notification signal will be generated, for example, when there are missed calls or unread text messages or e-mails, or by a time management program that provides calendar, to-do event, anniversaries, or other notification functions, or when the device needs to interact with the user or inform the user of the status of the device.
Conventional notification function shows the notification on the screen when the portable device outputs a notification signal. For example, when the mobile phone receives a text message or an e-mail, a notification signal is immediately outputted to inform the user to read the received text or mail. If the user still has not read the received text or mail, the user will be notified every period of time.
In an age of rampant information, a user will receive plenty of information or event notification from a portable device such as a mobile phone or a portable computer. When the user is busy dealing with daily routines such as driving, meeting, conversation, or sports, the user may not want to deal with such unexpected notification signal. According to a conventional approach, whether the user is at the vicinity of the mobile phone is detected first before a notification is outputted. According to another conventional approach, a notification is outputted as soon as it is detected that the user switches to another moving state. However, if the user simply does not want to deal with or read the notification signal for the time being and is operating other functions of the mobile phone, the above method will keep generating many notification signals, causing inconvenience to the user and ending up with unpleasant experience with the portable device.
Thus, the conventional notification function still needs to be further improved.